A Different Ending
by BittyWhiteFox
Summary: Still smiling and reaching into his pocket as he watched the young shinobi run off, he pulled out a pair of ninja goggles, the lenses tinted a bright orange and the strap worn with use. I really do miss you, you dobe. -Oneshot-


**A/N: Yeah! This one isn't a songfic!!**

**Just a little drabble that came to mind when I was watching some vids with Obito.**

* * *

The blonde walked down the streets of Konoha dejectedly, his hands in his pockets. His orange and black coat had been discarded for the day, leaving him in his black t shirt he usually wore underneath. Tied around his forehead, keeping his hair back, was a hitai-ete with a small scratch running through the middle.

Kakashi watched his old student sadly, feeling the loss of the Uchiha himself. But seeing Naruto wearing the headband of the former konoha nin brought back painful memories. He fell into step with the 16 year old, and noticed when Naruto looked up slightly to acknowledge his presence. "Naruto," he said softly "When are you going to stop wearing his headband." He didn't want to ask, but knew it was important.

"Until the day I can give up on him." was the reply. Kakashi mentally gasped, then winced at the pain those words brought to him. They were so much like his own many years before...

_"Kakashi."_

_Said boy turned around as his sensei called to him. He waited as the blonde man caught up with him, then continued walking. "What is it sensei?" he asked, wondering why the hokage wanted to speak with him when he was visiting the memorial. Just the same as he had done everyday since the accident._

_"How long are you going to wear those goggles of your head?" Minato questioned. The silver-haired ninja reached up and adjusted the orange tinted goggles the were strapped just above his headband. The lenses reflected the light, shining briefly on the other jounin's face. The man looked down morosely at the boy, knowing and not knowing how badly the loss of his teammates had affected him._

_At first, Kakashi didn't answer. Then he turned slightly towards his sensei. "Until the day I can forget him." He said firmly yet softly. _

_Minato looked surprised for a moment before reaching out and pulling Kakashi into a hug. "You'll never be able to forget them, Kakashi. But you can't dwell on the past forever." The Yondaime felt his shirt become damp, and he realized that Kakashi was crying quietly. He pulled him closer, resting a hand on his head. "Eventually, you'll need to let them go." He felt the boy nod as he continued to hold him._

_Kakashi stepped out of the embrace, all trace of his tears gone. They continued towards the memorial, gazing mournfully at the name carved there. Kakashi ran his fingers over the name, willing for the the other boy to stand next to him again, with the goofy smile and spikey black hair. "Just let me wear them for a little longer." Minato sighed, but nodded all the same. He placed his hand on Kakashi's head once more before turning and leaving him alone._

_"Come back, Obito. Please." Kakashi whispered._

One month later the Kyuubi had attacked, and his sensei died sealing it into his own son. Soon after Kakashi stopped wearing the orange tinted goggles, preferring to keep them in a special place so his memories would always stay.

It amazed him how alike Naruto was to Obito. How alike every genin in team 7 was to his own teammates. Sasuke, silent and brilliant like himself. Naruto, always happy and so determined like Obito. And Sakura, optimistic and caring like Rin. He felt so happy to see his students like that.

And afraid that their fates would be so similar to those of his teammates. He knew without a doubt that Naruto would give up his life to save Sasuke's, no matter what the Uchiha had done to him in the past. And that was what Kakashi feared. He didn't want Naruto to die, didn't want Sakura to disappear, didn't want Sasuke to live his life in regret for what he'd done or never did.

He placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder and smiled at him, knowing that Naruto could sense that he was despite the mask. "Never give him up Naruto," the blonde turned his head sharply, so used to hearing the exact opposite. "Keep believing, and eventually you'll bring him back."

Naruto's face lit up and he hugged Kakashi tightly. "Thanks Kakashi." He let go and raced off, probably to train and become stronger.

Still smiling and reaching into his pocket as he watched the young shinobi run off, he pulled out a pair of ninja goggles, the lenses tinted a bright orange and the strap worn with use. _I really do miss you, you dobe._ He gently caressed the glass before slipping them back into his pocket.

Kakashi decided that he would do everything in his power to make sure that history would not repeat itself. And this time, there would be a happy ending for all.

* * *

**A/N: Hmmmm. No ending comments. R&R please!  
**


End file.
